Hambo
Hambo is captain of the crew Cohortu Honorati and king of the flag Mortus Linea on the Meridian Ocean. Prior to the ocean merge, this pirate sailed the Midnight Ocean. Contributions and accomplishments * Fleet officer of Midnight Spirits (Midnight) * Former senior officer and lieutenant of ThornHope (Midnight) * Former senior officer of Ducky's Hell Raisers (Midnight) * Former senior officer of The Dreaded Bread (Midnight) * Former fleet officer of On The Edge (Meridian) * Former lord of Convicted (Meridian * Captain of Cohortu Honorati (Meridian) * King of Mortus Linea (Meridian) Biography Hambo first washed up on the shores of the Sage Ocean in around 2006/7 under a different name which he has now forgotten. He joined the crew Swashbucklers of Sage and, after a lot of hard work and saving of doubloons earned the rank of pirate. After this great accomplishment, he spent a lot of time hoping to be selected for officer training. However this never happened and he drifted away from the game, eventually leaving. Midnight Ocean The new Hambo was cast ashore on Eta Island in the Midnight Ocean in early June 2008. He found his way onto a sloop owned by new captain Pitta. He worked hard on the voyage and using his previous experience was able to produce good reports for a greenie. At the end of the trip he joined Pitta's newly formed crew The Dreaded Bread. He soon flew up the ranks to the position of senior officer. By this time, he had developed some skill in most puzzles. Shortly after Hambo became senior officer, the crew merged with Ducky's Hell Raisers under the captaincy of Badducky. However, Hambo disliked his new crew, due to the fact that the other crew members were never online when he was. So, he followed Pitta to ThornHope under the flag of Florida Gators where he was immediately granted the rank of fleet officer. In ThornHope, he made many new friends and hearties especially after the crew moved to Spirit Of Adventure. Unfortunately, the crew began to fall apart and the captain, Kraller, went dormant. The crew then merged with Crimson Sails. This made Hambo miss his hearties in Spirit Of Adventure and a plan with him and Rahbloozy to form their own crew fell through. Hambo soon left Crimson Sails and joined Midnight Spirits and was granted the rank of officer. After a bit of hard work, he earned the rank of fleet officer. Sadly, Hambo grew disenchanted with the game and left, only to return on the Meridian Ocean in May 2012. Meridian Ocean In a bout of boredom and curiosity, Hambo returned to Puzzle Pirates after a long hiatus. Despite the many changes to the game, including a new puzzle and a new ocean, he quickly found his feet and joined the crew On The Edge under the captaincy of Xdave. Hambo quickly struck up a rapport with Pirateology, then a senior officer in the same crew. It was under the guidance of Pirateology that Hambo reacquainted himself with the mechanics of running pillages and began terrorizing the high seas once again. After a while, Hambo was promoted to fleet officer. Sadly, Xdave fell dormant and On The Edge quickly began to crumble. Sensing this, Hambo said his goodbyes and left to pursue his dream of forming his own crew, taking several old crew mates with him. Thus, Cohortu Honorati was born. With Mrcham, Dutchmann and Qdq from On The Edge all joining as founding members, the crew began to take shape. After a few days and some successful pillaging, Cohortu Honorati joined the flag Convicted and Hambo was immediately given a lordship. By this time, Pirateology had grown tired of captaincy and merged his crew, Quadraginta Vola, with Cohortu Honorati and under the leadership of Pirateology and Hambo, the crew went from strength to strength. As Cohortu Honorati grew in size and fame, Hambo decided that a change in scenery was required, moving the crew to the flag Mortus Linea under the leadership of Lilmarsh in which he sneakily took from him without a choice. Soon enough, Hambo became king of the flag and set about making Mortus Linea a force to be reckoned with. In later regards has gone dormant.